Cloud Mage
"Our forecast predicts storms with a 99% chance of EVIL!" - Villain Vault Cloud Mage 'is a powerful wizard who harnesses the power of weather, but mainly clouds. He is a short, relatively old man with a brown beard, and white and blue robes that includes a white hood. He has a tall staff with a cloud on top, to represent what he is capable of when he uses his cloud powers. He also has a sock puppet on his right hand, and the sock puppet talks in a high pitched voice, which is just really Cloud Mage faking a voice. He also dons light blue elf shoes that squeak when he walks and represents '''Gusto's. '''He bears a resemblance to Sheep Mage, as well as the '''Chompy Mage. '''This is because they are all brothers, part of a coven called '''The 3 Master Mages, '''who are capable of harnessing one element. As you guessed, Cloud Mage harnesses Air, while his brothers harness Magic and Life. He is the youngest of the 3, explaining why he has the brown beard, instead of an aged white or gray one. Cloud Mage is also The Trappable Air Dark Invader in Skylanders: Dark Squad who is caught in '''Level 14: Air Labyrinth. ' Personality Despite his brother Sheep Mage having an angry personality, Cloud Mage is more laid back and relaxed. Though he can get angry when things don't go his way, he strives to keep his anger in control, unlike other Dark Invaders, who channel their anger through evil schemes and destroying things. His relaxation sometimes get on Queen Darkstar's nerves, and she has to remind him multiple times that he is an evil mastermind, and not just a lazy hippie. This secretly angers him greatly inside, but he keeps quite. One day, though. ONE DAY, he will show everyone. And then, he will be the most powerful Dark Invaderof them all! But besides all this, Cloud Mage likes to sleep, cook some delicious food that rivals Master Chef's, and play Skystones Smash with Cluck. Abilities Besides sleeping, Cloud Mage is also capable of harnessing the Air element using his powerful and enchanted staff. He can summon mini electrical charged clouds to zap enemies and unleash a powerful thunder-slam with it as well. Like all mages, Cloud Mage can gather up all his magic and transform and take the form of a giant creature, Cloud Mage's being massive storm cloud that can zap lightning and squash enemies. Though he does keep a lazy life, if he gets fired up enough, he might just use these moves to unleash utter destruction! Story History Cloud Mage was part of '''The 3 Master Mages, '''a coven made up of the Chompy Mage, the Sheep Mage, and Cloud Mage. The three of them are brothers, and each one harnesses an element. Together, the 3 Mages plan dastardly schemes that involve their elemental powers. Cloud Mage would cause deadly lightning storms. Chompy Mage would send chompies rampaging through Skylands, and Sheep Mage would cause chaos in his giant sheep form. But however, the coven was at it's peak of power just before the Dark Invaders came along. When Chompy Mage joined the Doom Raiders, and Cloud Mage joined Queen Darkstar's Dark Invaders, the coven was slightly torn apart. But now part of a new group even more superior than his old one, Cloud Mage proves to be a tough opponent, and can and will cause chaos whenever given the chance. Dark Squad In the game, Cloud Mage is told by Queen Darkstar to go to the Air Terrace and start using his magic to start causing trouble. When he starts messing around with the weather, terrible storms occur in Skylands, and the Skylanders know Cloud Mage is up to no good. So with Mags' new cruiser, The Black Dasher, the Skylanders fly up to the Air Terrace to track him down and stop him before Skylands is just a "heap of weathered dreams!" In the boss fight, which takes place in a giant maze made of clouds, you have to chase Cloud Mage through the paths as he runs and jumps away and damage him until he falls, while watching for his minions. Once that is done, he can be trapped and added to your collection! Quotes * "ZZZ....ZZZ....Gah! Don't make me jump like that, my Queen! What? Oh, your mad now? That's the norm." * "What? You want ''me ''to to ''that? ''Nah, too much work. Okay Okay! I'll do it, jeez! You don't have to be so aggressive!" * "Humph. They think I'm a loser, huh? Well, I'll show them. I'll show them all just how powerful I am!" * "Yo, Skylanders! This is my turf! Property of me, the almighty Cloud Mage! So shove off!" * "Your just in time, Skylander, to see my ultimate labyrinth of DOOM! Good luck catching me, because news flash, you won't!" * "You are farto oslow, foolish hero!" * "Yahoo! This is fun!" Trap Quotes * "Come on! I was just giving you a little trouble and you give me ''this? ''Unfair, but nice play." * "Gah! A portal thingy! That's not good! Wow! This wind is strrrrrrroooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggg!!!!!!" - When Trapping * "Whew! That was sure a thrill ride! Where am I anyway?" * "I'm trapped, huh? Well, anything's better than hearing Darkstar's nagging!" * "So you want me to be good? That's going to be weird, but I can get used to it." * "Be blown away and pick me!" * "Pick me!" * "I just blew in from Awesome Town!" * "Prepare for the Cloud Maaaaaaaaaggggggggeeeeeeee!!!!!" - Entering The Game * "Let's blow away these losers, Portal Master!" Villain Quest Moonsoon - 5th one in the search Villain Quest '''Cross Winds - Found In Level 13: Air Terrace Create peace between the North winds and the South Winds. Reward: New Paint Job: Dark Blue Robes with White Lining. Attacks: Attack 1: Slam your thunder-staff on the ground. Damage: 320 Attack 2: Transform into a giant thunder cloud. Press Attack 1 to zap lightning at enemies. Damage: 400 (Each Bolt) Attack 3: Summon 2 mini thunderclouds to follow enemies and zap them. Damage: 120 (Each Shock.)Category:Doom Raiders Category:Skylanders: Dark Squad Category:Skylanders Dark Squad Category:Villains